


Ask: SoonHoon or SoonWoo?

by Samnyeong



Series: Gemini twins [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I am disappointed as well, M/M, a lot of this is just soonhui gossiping, and the entire hyung line escaping from responsibilities as dorm supervisors, belated birthday fic for hoshi, hoshi is just tired for the most part, jun wants to be hoshi's matchmaker, mostly 96-line friendship, very minor romance if any at all, wonwoo is salty af, woozi is woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: "Why not SoonHui HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" - Admin HS"SoonWoo, please." - Admin WZ"I really would like it if Hoshi would stop messing with Wonwoo and start caring for his actual boyfriend, so SoonHoon ^^" - Admin WW"SOONWOO!!!!!!" - Admin Jjwwbagofluck0717: All right, we need to talk.lee.jihoon1122: Oh, you know he means business when he types like that.kwonfire0615: can i be excusedjwwbagofluck0717: Stay right where you are, Kwon Soonyoung.moonjunnie0610: ;^;kwonfire0615: junhui!!!lee.jihoon1122: I think you hugging him is making it worse, Soonyoung.Sometimes Junhui forgets he's in actual relationships, yes, even as a shipper. It's Soonyoung's birthday, and the rest of 96-line decide to throw a surprise party. What they don't anticipate is a blackout followed by an explosion of emotions.





	Ask: SoonHoon or SoonWoo?

**_Junhui licked his lips nervously as he clicked on the submit button on his blog. He knew tons of questions were going to arise in the comments, but it was too late to turn back now, what's done has been done. Junhui was about to have his "first time" with his boyfriend, or rather, boyfriends. In addition to not really knowing how it all "worked", they were going to have to figure out how the whole threesome balance worked as well, and Junhui was honestly having a terrible time accepting the fact that he had to be the bottom. He thought he could at least top Jihoon, but the latter wasn't having it at all. Closing his laptop, Junhui waited nervously on the bed, playing with some of the stray threads poking out of his blanket. He almost choked when he heard the doorknob turn-_ **

Of course, all of that only happened in his fic, he had a pure relationship with his boyfriends in reality. As pure as he would like to believe, that is. To be completely honest, Wonwoo had been giving him the cold shoulder lately, particularly because of yet another ask regarding their preferred Soonyoung ship. Junhui had replied with SoonWoo without a second thought, and for some reason, Wonwoo was having a very hard time accepting it. Jihoon on the other hand seemed pretty satisfied with the response and constantly flashed smug smirks whenever they saw Wonwoo.

It seemed harmless enough at first, but now that Wonwoo hadn't spoken to either of them for days, Junhui was getting more concerned than ever. "Really, you're only getting concerned now?" Soonyoung arched an eyebrow, looking up at Junhui with sleepy eyes as the older brushed a lazy finger over the tip of his nose. The two of them were having a camp-out in the practice room, completely not by choice.

While Junhui had decided to make his bed out of four chairs pushed together, Soonyoung was too pooped out to make one and decided to simply plop down on the floor next to Junhui's makeshift sleeping bench. Chan and Minghao had gone back early, but Junhui had insisted on staying to finish up choreography during his center moments. Being the responsible leader he was, Soonyoung decided to stay with him.

Unfortunately for them, when they finally both agreed it was getting late and they should be heading back to the dorms, they realized neither of them brought keys with them, and the main doors of the company building had automatic locks. It wasn't the first time they had to stay over at the company and their minds were too tired by then, so almost by complete instinct, Junhui and Soonyoung hustled back to the practice room and made themselves a nest in one of the corners.

Having late night conversations was a habit for them, and it soon strayed off to Junhui complaining about how he's been in a writing slump lately, but his rambling soon went off on its own tangent regarding Wonwoo acting cold, leading them to their present state.

Junhui was sure that Soonyoung had only been half listening to his complaints since he knew his friend probably wasn't the most comfortable with the information, so he wasn't really expecting him to offer a suggestion or anything. But what he _really_ didn't expect was how seemingly interested Soonyoung suddenly became when Junhui started talking about Wonwoo and Jihoon.

"While we're on this topic, er, why did you choose SoonWoo?" Soonyoung suddenly asked, sliding himself slightly further along the floor so that their eyes were somewhat parallel to each other.

Junhui glanced down briefly before shifting his gaze towards the ticking clock, "No reason."

"Junhui."

"Because I don't want you with Jihoon." Junhui admitted almost immediately from just the slight prompt. He's never been too good at hiding secrets from Soonyoung, or Seungkwan, Minghao, Hansol... Fine, he wasn't good at hiding secrets from any of their dongsaengs, but that was because they would look at him with ~~murderous~~ puppy eyes, and he couldn't say no to that.

**_Junhui always had a hard time saying no to his dongsaengs, but little did he know it would prove to be fatal one day when he finds himself backed up against the door with Mingyu towering over him, a predatory look in his eyes-_ **

_For god's sakes, Junhui, you're a dating man. Also, GyuHao is a much better ship. Wait, what about HaoSol? Boom. Mind blown._

Soonyoung let out an amused snort and pushed himself off the floor, crawling over to the front of Junhui's sleeping bench and tucking his knees under his crossed arms as the older lifted his head, his eyes following Soonyoung's every movement in almost a cautious manner. "And you're fine with Wonwoo getting taken? No wonder he accuses you of favoritism."

"Wonwoo..." Junhui slowly rolled his tongue over the top of his bottom teeth, his brow furrowing slightly, "He's... different. I don't have to worry about him as much."

"So you're saying Jihoon is more likely to be unfaithful." There was clear amusement in Soonyoung's voice, and Junhui had to wonder why he seemed to be having such a kick out of hearing his relationship problems. He remembered how exasperated Soonyoung was when the three of them were still trying to figure out each other's crushes.

"That's not it at all... It's just... I feel better promoting SoonWoo because I know it'll never happen. You two are too far down in each other's bro-zones, but SoonHoon's a different matter. You and Jihoon aren't that... _bro-y_." Junhui finished lamely, wondering if his Korean was actually getting worse despite all those fanfics he's been reading.

Soonyoung laughed, patting Junhui gently on the shoulder, "I promise I won't steal Jihoon from you."

"...You know what would _really_ make me feel better?" Junhui suddenly said in a much more chipper voice than earlier, and the smile on Soonyoung's face notably slipped. He knew this was going to be a conversation he'd regret later.

"What?"

"If _you_ found yourself a lover-"

"For the last time, Junhui, no. I'm far too busy with work, and- what are you thinking?"

**_Despite his cheerful and hyper image in the group, Soonyoung was truly a working man through and through. Everything was about work, work, and more work. His obsession with it was almost akin to the group's well known workaholic, Jihoon. There seemed to be no room for love in his life until one day on a cold night, the heaters decided to go on strike, and Soonyoung found himself needing the warmth of another person after all. He just didn't think it'd be with another man-_ **

"Nothing. Hey, you know, talking with you is really getting my writing juices back on flow, tell me more-"

"Put your laptop away _right now_."

* * *

 

As much as Wonwoo would like to deny it, Junhui was an interesting person. Rather than interesting, he was mind-boggling. So much so that Wonwoo had the urge to just break open that pretty little head of his to see what exactly his brain was made out of. His talk with Junhui after the whole SoonWoo incident hadn't helped at all, and for the past few days, only Jihoon had been making regular posts to the blog while Soonyoung occasionally reblogged photos of himself.

Jihoon said he was being petty, but what would he know? Must be nice being Junhui's favorite. Now, you might think, "Come on, you're Jun's boyfriend too, you don't have to worry about ranking or anything!" Wrong. Wonwoo was sure he wasn't even second best. He was always some sort of a backup for Junhui, he was never the first one Junhui ran to. Second, sure, but only after he's gone to someone else already.

It didn't use to bother him that much, but he was starting to wonder if his relationship was even "real", or if Junhui just needed him around in case Jihoon flew off one day. He was willing to acknowledge the fact that Junhui would only be "partly" his, but lately it seemed like he wasn't getting his share of reciprocation.

Talking with Jihoon obviously wasn't going to help, and he thought he'd have a better chance with Soonyoung, who was also a victim of whatever game Junhui was playing at. So far, Soonyoung's only gave vague and equally unhelpful answers, if they were answers at all.

 **jwwbagofluck0717:** Am I being oversensitive or what I don't understand  
**jwwbagofluck0717:** Is it because Jihoon's small and cuddly  
**jwwbagofluck0717:** Soonyoung answer me

 **kwonfire0615:** idk man  
**kwonfire0615:** :((((

 **jwwbagofluck0717:** Where are you  
**jwwbagofluck0717:** You're with Jun aren't you

 **kwonfire0615:** pls dont be mad at me

 **jwwbagofluck0717:** Traitor

 **kwonfire0615:** its not my fault he finds me more of a delight to eat with  
**kwonfire0615:** im cute i cant help it

 **jwwbagofluck0717:** So it IS about being cute

 **kwonfire0615:** maybe but  
**kwonfire0615:** i think itll backfire if you try to act cute wonu  
**kwonfire0615:** wonu dont act cute

 **jwwbagofluck0717:** :'(

 **kwonfire0615:** dont  
**kwonfire0615:** or junnie WILL leave you

 

Jihoon nudged a sulking Wonwoo with his foot, "It's 10, we better head over now." The rapper only stared blankly, earning an eye-roll from the smaller boy, "You know, before the hyungs come out of the shower." When Wonwoo's blank look failed to show signs of comprehension, Jihoon added through gritted teeth, " _Somebody's_ birthday?"

"Oh... right." Wonwoo got up with slight reluctance, remembering the plan the trio had secretly devised a week ago.

 

 

The plan was supposed to go as follows, after Jihoon steals the keys from Soonyoung, Junhui would bait him into staying late at the company building and stall him long enough until Wonwoo picks up the cake. Then Wonwoo and Jihoon will join Junhui and Soonyoung for a private celebration of their own, just the four 96-liners.

So far, the plan was going well, except for one tiny problem. When Jihoon and Wonwoo successfully ~~broke~~ slipped into the Pledis building, not one light was on aside from the eerie glow from the emergency exit signs. Fiddling with the light switches did nothing either, so Jihoon turned to Wonwoo, their resident cake holder, "Guess we should have lit the candles outside."

Wonwoo blinked in response, or at least Jihoon was assuming that was what he was doing, Wonwoo's eyes were honestly only dark circles under the green glow of the hallway, and Jihoon was just glad they hadn't come with any of the dongsaengs, who would have screamed their heads off and obviously ruined the plan entirely. Except for Minghao, until he sees the others screaming.

"I thought we agreed on no candles, it'd be a fire hazard, especially with Kwon Fire."

"Then what's the point of having a blackout?!"

"I don't know, is this even part of the plan?"

"Isn't it?!" Now that things were taking a slightly creepy turn, Jihoon lowered his voice down twenty notches, practically hissing his words through his teeth.

Sensing that something was off, Wonwoo's actions became rigid as well, and the two of them stood in awkward silence. As Jihoon stood at the doorway with his breath held, he figured that the lights weren't going to magically go back on anytime soon, so they might as well find one of the flashlights they kept in the common room, and find the other two (who were much bigger scaredy cats than both of them put together). Of course, Jihoon tried to call the manager first, but he wasn't picking up, which was even more unsettling than the blackout itself. Their manager had never missed a call before.

"Wonwoo, come on." Jihoon hissed over his shoulder, the rapper hadn't moved a single step since they entered the building, and Jihoon was starting to think he was probably the worst person to be stuck in a blackout with, alone. It wouldn't have been such a problem if Wonwoo were his usual self, but lately Wonwoo's just been a big sulky mess. While Jihoon knew he hadn't been the best friend he could be, what could he even do about it? Not even Soonyoung could melt the ice. "Are you really still sulking about what Junnie said?"

"Can you blame me? What if he had said SoonHoon, how would you feel?" Wonwoo replied coolly.

"This is really not the right time... You know how much of a crybaby Soonyoung is, and Junhui's not great with scary stuff either, we have to find them or they'll blame us for eternity. We're not only going to lose a lover, but also two best friends." Jihoon knew he was being more dramatic than he should be, but Wonwoo clearly wasn't getting his priorities straight. They could have a huge circle talk about it later, it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed later, right?

Instead of cooperating, Wonwoo began to walk towards the door instead, "Why don't you go save Junnie? I'm sure he'll be much happier to see you anyway."

"Are you seriously ditching Soonyoung on his birthday?" Jihoon felt his voice rising, momentarily forgetting about the ominous blackout and green lighting reflecting eerily off Wonwoo's pale skin, "You've been sulking so much just because Junnie was being Junnie?"

"Yes, because 'being Junnie' includes putting you over me _all the damn time_ , Jihoon." Wonwoo blurted out, one hand already on the doorknob as he turned his body halfway around to deliver a glare at his rival in love, "He runs to you first when he has good news, he runs to you first when he thinks of a prank, he runs to you first when he hears from his family, he even introduced you to them first when they first came for 17 Project, shall I go on?"

Jihoon was silent for a moment, but there was no guilt in his eyes. His hands had balled into fists, and for a moment, Wonwoo considered ducking out the door just in case the vocalist decided to throw a punch, which actually seemed very likely. Instead, Jihoon opened his mouth and let out a long sigh, seemingly to calm himself with.

"Don't think I don't understand your jealousy." Jihoon spoke slowly, looking Wonwoo straight in the eyes. This was probably the first time the two of them had ever confronted each other so "explicitly" about their shared relationship with Junhui. They both knew what they were getting into when they agreed on Junhui's "terms", they both thought they'd be content just to have Junhui's feelings reciprocated, so Jihoon didn't think that he'd ever grow greedy about it, and he could guess neither did Wonwoo.

"What do I have from Junhui that you can possibly be jealous of?"

The vocalist took another deep breath, "You're right, Junhui only ever comes to me when he's in a good mood. Junhui runs to you first when he has troubles, he runs to you first when he feels down, and that's because you're the one who can cheer him up more, give him the emotional and physical comfort he needs. I know how I am. I'm difficult when it comes to emotions, both expressing and receiving. Junhui never tells me the bad stuff because he trusts you more, and I've accepted it. Doesn't mean I like it."

Wonwoo's frigid face had finally shown some of its usual color, and his hand had slipped off the knob, turning around to face Jihoon fully. He knew that Jihoon was the type to keep to himself about a lot of things, so to have him come out and expose so much of his insecurities to Wonwoo was definitely a big step, especially given their positions as "rivals".

Jihoon had dropped his gaze and was now staring at the floor, his brow furrowed. "If anything, Junhui needs you more than he needs me. He'll be much more relieved to see you."

"You're wrong. Junnie doesn't tell you the bad stuff because he knows you already have a lot on your plate. He cares for you." Wonwoo spoke softly, coming over to place a hand on Jihoon's shoulder, forgetting the animosity he showed towards the vocalist just a moment ago, "We all do."

A crack of a smile appeared on Jihoon's face, "Thanks."

"Sure." Wonwoo grinned, then gently lifted the cake up, "Now, we have a scaredy cat to scare the living daylights out of- I mean, surprise."

"Stop right there."

Both 96-liners froze in place at the foreign voice. Actually, on second listen the voice sounded familiar, but they definitely weren't expecting it to appear here for all places, at least not at this time.

"You four are in so much trouble."

* * *

 

Soonyoung knocked the back of his head repeatedly against the mirrors, hoping that it would make him sleepier, but the loud obnoxious typing noises coming from Junhui was proving too much for him to block out. The enclosed quiet space even amplified it, and Soonyoung was about to go crazy. He wouldn't have been so bothered if Junhui wasn't looking like an insane man, constantly erasing what he wrote and hitting himself against the screen. Soonyoung wished that one of them would blackout soon, he didn't care who.

As though to grant his wish, the world suddenly turned dark. Soonyoung was confused for a moment as to why he could still blink despite having blacked out, eventually realizing it was an actual blackout when Junhui started screaming. Oh no, no wait, that was his own screaming.

But Junhui joined in soon after.

The screaming went on for a while until they both obviously had to stop and proceeded to fumble around in the dark in an attempt to find each other. It wasn't that hard for Soonyoung to find Junhui since the light from his laptop screen showed him the general direction as well as temporarily blinded him, but Junhui obviously wasn't expecting the younger's hand to accidentally brush over his own and started screaming again.

Soonyoung wasn't proud to admit it, but the cycle went on for a _good_ while.

"All right, all right, let's stop screaming. Junhui, stop screaming. It's just a blackout." Soonyoung gasped between breaths, putting one hand over his heart and another hand on Junhui's shoulder. He felt the older heaving in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make you scream until your throat's raw, he said, slow and seductive-"

"Junhui, knock it out!" Soonyoung raised the hand he had on the older's shoulder and slapped it against Junhui's cheek, "Seriously, what is wrong with you today?!"

"...Soonyoung?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing?" The unit leader raised an eyebrow quizzically, but was relieved to see Junhui's eyes finally finding focus.

Junhui's shoulders relaxed, edging himself closer towards Soonyoung until their arms touched, the older proceeded to lean comfortably against the younger, "...I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"Yeah, what was all that about?" Soonyoung softened his voice as Junhui leaned his head on his shoulder, it was the latter's go-to position when he was feeling insecure and needed comfort from his roommate. "Junhui, why are you so obsessed with your fics anyway? Everyone has slumps, and they get out of it eventually, it just takes time and patience."

"...You know, Soonyoung, I joined SEVENTEEN because of a slump in my acting career." Junhui said with an equally soft tone, snuggling closer against the only source of warmth now that the electricity was out, "I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue or not, and I lacked inspiration. Maybe I'm taking this slump too seriously, but I feel like if I don't get back on my feet soon, I'm going to lose it forever."

His unit leader pondered over his words for a bit before asking carefully, "Like how you lost acting?" No reply. "Hey, Junhui, do you regret joining-"

"I don't." Junhui immediately said, his voice firm, and Soonyoung could feel him tensing up again, "As for acting... It's not like there won't be any chances in the future, life is long. It's just... You know, I'm allowed to have insecurities."

"...Of course."

"Also, I know the source of my writing slump is because my fantasies have actually come true, you know, having my feelings reciprocated from both Wonwoo and Jihoon, but... I kind of don't want to stop writing."

Wrapping an arm around Junhui's shoulders, Soonyoung let out a quiet chuckle, "If you like it, just continue it."

"Really?!" Junhui's voice suddenly raised more than ten notches, looking up at Soonyoung with excitement. The younger really thought he could see fire sparking out of his eyes despite the blackout, "Even if I write about you and Josh-hyung?"

"...What?"

"Recently I've noticed that you and Seungcheol-hyung make a good pair as well, being part of the leader line and all that-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down." Soonyoung sighed, clapping a hand over Junhui's mouth tiredly, "I haven't even gotten past the part about Jisoo-hyung."

"So who do you like better?!"

"Uh... I like them both equally?"

"REALLY?! This is amazing!" From the renewed sparkle in Junhui's eyes, Soonyoung knew that he was getting the wrong idea, but something in him stopped him from clearing the misunderstanding. Maybe it was the way Junhui just looked so damn happy for him, or maybe imagining himself with either actually didn't seem that bad.

 _No, don't let yourself get sucked into Moon Junnie's weirdness, Soonyoung._ The younger gave himself a mental slap in the face. Maybe it was a good idea to lay off the blog for a while, some of their followers had pretty explicit tags in their reblogs, to the point that Soonyoung was starting to believe the ships himself. It always amazed him how much the fans could zero in on things like eye contact and just the smallest details in general. He'd be lying if he didn't find it just a teeny bit frightening.

Pulling back slightly as to not get himself sucked deeper into whatever craziness Junhui was planning, Soonyoung hesitantly tugged the older's laptop closer as a temporary light source, "Maybe we should go get actual flashlights."

"Sure!" But Soonyoung was far too naive to think that Junhui would have dropped the topic there, even after they entered the eerie hallway lit by the green glow from the emergency exit signs. Instead of cowering in fear like they had done for the first couple of minutes into the blackout, Junhui was bombarding Soonyoung with extremely personal questions, completely ruining the mood, "What type are you looking for then? The burly type? The slender type?"

"Uhhh... I don't know yet." Soonyoung replied, trying to remember their training regarding answering highly personal questions.

The older nodded a couple times in understanding before continuing, "In an imagined scenario of the three of you ending up together, what do you think your position will be?"

"My _what_?"

"I've been exploring bottom!Coups these days, and I have to say, it's not as off-putting as I initially imagined-"

"Junhui, listen." Soonyoung sighed, turning around to grip Junhui's wrists in both hands, looking the older straight in the eyes, "Can you _please_ turn off the fanfic author mode in you for one second? I do like Seungcheol-hyung and Jisoo-hyung, but not in that way. At least I don't think so. I don't know anymore- get out of my head, god damn it!"

The older merely blinked innocently as Soonyoung had a mental breakdown, secretly feeling proud of himself. His plan finally was starting to take effect, and he was successfully able to stall Soonyoung until Wonwoo and Jihoon delivered the cake, it was two birds with one stone. 

"Hey, Soonyoung, isn't this a blackout?"

"Obviously?"

"Then... What's that?" Turning Soonyoung around by the sleeves, Junhui pointed him towards a stream of light coming from a room at the end of the hallway. Due to the foreign lighting, Soonyoung had momentarily lost his sense of geography, wondering to himself what they even used that room for. But before he could get an answer for himself, Junhui was already steering him towards the light source, "Let's go, let's go~"

"Why do you sound so happy, this is creepy as f-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Saying that Soonyoung almost had a heart attack was an understatement, and there weren't even any loud noises aside from the shouts of birthday wishes thrown at him as Junhui guided him through the small resting area towards the table, where a small but beautifully decorated birthday cake sat. After tearing his gaze away from the surprise gift, his eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights reflecting off the white walls, and he was finally able to recognize the faces smiling at him.

"Are you surprised?" Junhui grinned from his place between Jihoon and Wonwoo, a scene that Soonyoung had grown a little too used to for his taste.

"What are you guys-"

"Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Junhui came up with a surprise for you, we just wanted to throw in a little shock factor of our own." Jeonghan explained as Seungcheol and Jisoo each pulled up a chair next to Soonyoung, and the latter was definitely not going to admit his heart fluttered just a little when they came closer. He wasn't going to let Junhui have the satisfaction, but a quiet snicker from behind him told him it was already too late.

On the other hand, the rest of the 96-liners were whispering to each other, "You never told us you invited the hyungs." Jihoon murmured through his teeth.

"Given your nature I expected Jisoo-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung, but why did you tell Jeonghan-hyung?" Wonwoo added, his mouth practically pressed against Junhui's ear. It wasn't the right time or place, but Junhui was having trouble not feeling hot and bothered by it.

"I _didn't_ , that's what's weird. Let's just improvise." Junhui whispered back, quickly straightening himself when Jeonghan flashed a look at them from across the room, he waved nervously at the older. God, they were going to be in so much trouble. Worst case scenario they might end up grounded. That might not sound like much, but when you find yourself grounded in a dorm with twelve other boys one day, then you'll know.

 

Jeonghan smirked to himself as Soonyoung made a wish and blew out imaginary candles on the cake, Seungcheol and Jisoo overdoing their clapping and cheering like idiots was something he definitely wasn't going to miss teasing them about. Silly 96-line, did they really think their plan would go unnoticed under his watch? It was all too easy to manipulate the control system, inform the manager of the plan and convince him to disconnect himself from their poor unsuspecting dongsaengs.

Jisoo and Seungcheol were quick to admit that Junhui invited them privately, and Jeonghan definitely wasn't going to let the opportunity slide. His two co-hyungs were always making googly eyes towards one particular dancer, act all soft around him despite being harsh on the others, especially when it came to dorm life. He was honestly so ready to see them finally getting put at ease, and what better day to plan this surprise blind date?

Besides, he was getting worried about Junhui's relationship with Wonwoo, anyone could sense how bitter the rapper was whenever Junhui and Jihoon publicly displayed affection. Even though he felt bad for Soonyoung, he decided to drop an innocent ask on their blog anyway. Seemed like it worked, and Junhui could get on with his business as a supposed matchmaker for Soonyoung. It was killing two birds with one stone.

_Oh Junhui, Junhui... you still have a lot to work before you can take over my title, silly disciple._

* * *

 

As the group laid down sleeping bags Seungcheol had brought over on the floor of the practice room, Junhui wriggled himself into Wonwoo's sleeping bag, letting out a soft sigh as the latter adjusted his position to make more room. Jihoon unrolled his own sleeping bag, trying not to glare daggers in their direction.

"...Come join us, Jihoon." Wonwoo called, unzipping the blanket flap and beckoning the youngest over, "We can just combine the two sleeping bags."

"Is there room for me?" Soonyoung whined from his squished position between Seungcheol and Jisoo, who had insisted that the birthday boy slept with them for the night.

"Shh... embrace it." Junhui mouthed towards his poor friend who was still having trouble adjusting to this "change".

"All right, just go to sleep, guys. We're not going to have much when the dongsaengs chew us out for ditching them tomorrow." Jeonghan yawned, one hand on the light switch, "And no funny business underneath the sleeping bags."

"Yes, Mom..." Jihoon rolled his eyes as Junhui and Wonwoo snickered.

Following the rustling of Jeonghan's sleeping bag after the lights went off, the initial rowdiness died out, and soon, soft snoring kicked in. Junhui was positive that everyone was probably asleep by then, but for some reason, he was having just a little trouble joining them in dreamland. An abrupt buzzing noise came from above his head, and as slowly as possible as to not wake his boyfriends up, Junhui reached towards his phone.

 **dabforyoursins1230:** hey bro  
**dabforyoursins1230:** thanks for the help ;)

 **moonjunnie0610:** don't thank me too soon lol  
**moonjunnie0610:** he's just warming up to the idea  
**moonjunnie0610:** I think all my picture posts of SoonCheol and SoonSoo contributed to opening his eyes

 **dabforyoursins1230:** lmao I saw

 **moonjunnie0610:** omg do you follow our blog hyung?

 **dabforyoursins1230:** who did you think sent the ask months ago about junhao and junsol  
**dabforyoursins1230:** you're welcome  
**dabforyoursins1230:** ;)

 **moonjunnie0610:** I think you should stop hanging out with Jeonghan-hyung

 **dabforyoursins1230:** everyone says that :(  
**fallenangelhannie1004:** Tip: don't scheme in a group chat my children :)  
**dabforyoursins1230:** oh

 **moonjunnie0610:** OH

 **fallenangelhannie1004:** oh? :)

* * *

**[Bonus]**

 

 **Spreading the SoonHui love! (♡´艸`)**  
**[click to view image](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7b130ba81c1de3318682000b6b2dbe3d/tumblr_orbwcpXP9S1vbysybo2_1280.jpg) **  
_\- Admin J & HS _

"Jihoon, come here!"

"Hyung?"

"Wonwoo, your hyungs would like to speak to you~"

"Please keep your boyfriend in line."

"We will when you keep yours."

Chan would never understand what all the buzzing was about among the hyung line, or rather, he was just too tired to care. All he knew was that at least once a week, Seungcheol, Jisoo, Wonwoo, and Jihoon would get into some big argument, followed by them getting kicked out of their rooms by their roommates, leading to Soonyoung and Junhui sharing the same bed just because they could. Then the cycle continues.

"Chan, listen to me, promise me you will not let your brain cells die like your hyungs when romance finally blossoms for you." Minghao sighed, patting the maknae on the shoulder as their hyungs proceeded to act out their soap drama.

"Okay."

But, secretly in the middle of the night, Chan would bring the four bed-less hyungs a blanket, not forgetting to snap a picture and sending it to Soonyoung and Junhui.

"Aw, Jihoon and Wonwoo are hugging each other~"

"Jisoo-hyung's using Seungcheol-hyung's arm as a pillow, that's cute!"

The two dancers smiled at each other, happy to know that their boyfriends got along with each other after all. But after one minute of silence, they both got up from the bed and headed to the common room where the four were sleeping soundly despite the uncomfortable makeshift beds.

As per usual, Junhui slipped in under the blanket and pushed himself between Jihoon and Wonwoo, snuggling into Wonwoo's chest while tucking Jihoon under his arm. On the opposite end, Soonyoung slipped in from the side, grabbing Seungcheol's free arm and using it as a pillow himself. Once he was nice and snug, he reached over Seungcheol's body to entwine his fingers with Jisoo's.

 

_** 1 drafted post ** _

**We get jealous too! (｡•́︿•̀｡)**  
_\- Admin J & HS_


End file.
